


i want to tear you apart

by sapphicpwp



Series: the adventures of lena and g!p [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, JUST, Just filth, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Overstimulation, SuperCorp, kara gets some dom time in but it’s still mostly power bottom lena, porn without plot again lol, powerbottom!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpwp/pseuds/sapphicpwp
Summary: She can’t think of pretty words now, because it’s not building now, it’s just white hot pleasure burning her from the inside out. Like she was kindling and Kara’s mouth was setting her afire.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: the adventures of lena and g!p [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 334





	i want to tear you apart

Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh holy shit. 

This was supposed to be slow, it really was. She was supposed to just wake Kara with the sweetness of connection between them, to grind sweet, and slow, and get her fill of the mind numbingly wonderful feeling of Kara coming inside her. But Kara’s hands are holding her hips up, and her own are pistoning off the bed, shaking Lena as she desperately tries to stay up, bracing onto Kara’s chest. 

“Oh, God, yes, yes, yes, yes…” How many times does she say yes? How many times does she scream? “Oh, God, yes baby. Yes, my good gi-” And then she’s dropping onto Kara’s lap with a force that’s enough to make her toes curl, because gravity is pressing her down harder, and deeper, and everything is so good. Especially when she feels Kara’s hips press up against her, pressing inside, thrusting up against her, even as Lena’s watching her neck strain with her own orgasm. 

Lena feels the scrape of Kara’s nails as she holds Lena down against her, forcing her to take all of her. There’s a few, spread out, shaking thrusts rocking her body as Kara comes down from the high. And it takes all of Lena’s strength not to fall forward, or simply, just pass out. 

“Holy,  _ shit _ .” She whispers, once she can speak again, vaguely feeling Kara’s weak caresses of her thighs, brushing soft circles on the skin. She gets a soft grunt from the Super, who looks about as blissful as a person could be. 

With quivering thighs, she’s pressing up, just enough that she feels the frankly, horrible feeling of Kara slipping out of her. And this time, in the light of the sun, she gets to watch the supple drops of white drip from her onto Kara, and she feels a heady pull in her abdomen. It was never like this with anyone else. She’d never cared — she didn’t even really care for it. But with Kara? It colored her entire world red with need, especially as she accidently let herself settle down onto Kara’s length because of how her legs are shaking, and felt the warm skin against her heat. 

That wakes Kara up quickly, with a moan that sounds like it pulled up from her gut, as her fingers are digging into Lena’s thighs again. “Oh, sweetheart,” She can’t keep the husk from her lips, especially as she feels Kara’s cock twitch under her. “Do you like that?” And Kara almost looks angry when she looks at her, veins straining against her neck. Because of course she did. And it only takes a light roll of her hips to make the Super growl out with need. Those blazing blue eyes look so beautiful, and they feel like an endless ocean to Lena. Like she could get lost in them forever. 

She’s in absolute heaven as she starts a slow grind of her hips, using Kara’s incredibly abdominal muscles as an anchor, feeling everything that they’d made make things warm and wet and wonderful. The head of Kara’s cock is brushing her clit with every thrust of her hips and she could die like this, she thought, in the heat of the moment. Because it was such an incredible feeling. Especially accompanied with the whimpers pulling up from Kara’s chest. “I love you sweet girl.” Her words barely sound like her, stuttering between her own shaky breaths, wrapped up in the intimacy of the moment. “God, you are so good. You are so good.” Her head is tipping back as she continues her sweet nothings. “You fuck me like you never want me to forget what it feels like to be full. Is that it baby? You want me to remember how good you are always? Want me to think about my good girl coming inside me, every single second?,” Her fingers curling around Kara’s length, and without any warning, she’s pressing her back inside, feeling the shutter that racks through her only serve to press her deeper. The keen that leaves Lena’s lips is hopeless as she presses her thighs together, her entire body clenching around the familiar feeling. Her fingers run over Kara’s chest like she’s trying to follow a map. “My sweet baby wants me to feel full...” Her body’s shaking before she can finish, and she’s only now feeling Kara’s nimble fingers pressing against her clit, and she’s falling, falling, falling, until she realizes she’s actually fallen, and is staring into blue eyes, completely shot with need. 

It only takes one, rough thrust up against her for her feel the results of her teasing, and her eyes are hooded as she watches Kara come underneath her. She watches her struggle to keep her eyes open, and Lena can’t help the way her fingers slide into blonde hair, and tug, just the slightest bit. “I love watching you come for me.” The whimper that leaves Kara’s lips makes Lena press forward and kiss her with a kiss that is way too soft for their current position, but Kara deserves softness. She deserves everything. 

There’s a single moment of silence, a moment where she almost forgets that this sweet girl is an alien, with superstrength. Until she feels her thighs burn with the feeling of being grabbed, and suddenly, she’s straddling Kara’s face, and holding onto the headboard for dear life because holy, fuck she almost forgot that tongue. One hand snakes down to grab into blonde hair, but she’s gone. All she can think about is that tongue. The way it’s pressing inside her, over, and over, and then running along her sore, swollen skin and leaving hot kisses over her clit. “Yes, yes. Oh _ fuck _ .” She’s reaching back, like she usually does in this position, to wrap around Kara’s length, but she finds her wrist trapped under tan fingers, and feels a bolt of heat rush through her at the force of it. And Kara’s being rougher now, dropping her wrist and pulling her down harder so she can’t even think of using her hands for anything but holding on. “Yes baby, my baby. God baby you’re so good. My Kara.” There’s a moan against her at that, and she feels the vibrations spread through her like electricity. “Oh, yeah. Yes my Kara. My Kara, my—” Her body falls forward against the headboard as she shakes, and she would be worried for anyone other than Supergirl at how tightly she was holding her hair. She expects the soft licks that she is used too; the ones that made her come down easily and softly, before eventually curling up in Kara’s arms. But they don’t come. Because Kara’s not stopping. Kara’s tasting her like she hasn’t had a drink of water in years and Lena’s body is some mirage in the desert. She can feel it, her hunger, coiled up in Kara’s muscles. And she wanted to focus on that. To pin point this need and remember it. She always wanted to remember Kara wanting her. But she can’t think. She can’t breathe. She can’t do anything but shudder and grab at the headboard for some sort of support because did the muscles in her legs even work anymore? Or was their new job to quiver against Kara’s cheeks till the end of time?

She can’t think of pretty words now, because it’s not building now, it’s just white hot pleasure burning her from the inside out. Like she was kindling and Kara’s mouth was setting her afire. She’s barely able to register that she’s the one sobbing out in need, that she’s the one whose gasps are filling the room like smoke, making it hard to breathe. Lena vaguely feels herself tremble backwards, but Kara only holds her there tighter; and Lena knows tomorrow there will be bruises across her skin. Beautiful, blue and purple bruises to make her remember this. 

She doesn’t know how long it is when she finds the strength to try and push up, to raise off of Kara’s lips, only to feel nails dig sharply into her skin to keep her there. “Baby- oh, God baby, baby- I,” Her thighs are shaking violently now, and she sees the edges of her vision darken, like the little spots were accumulating into a blindfold. And she’s pressing down at Kara’s hair, not hard enough to alarm her, because she really, really doesn’t want to stop, but as another wave of pleasure racks through her, she feels her hips jerk on their own accord. “Baby, baby stop.” She sounds like she’s begging now, and really she was. The reaction is instant, and Lena’s not really conscious enough to realize just how fast Kara moves away, against the headboard, and Lena’s somehow laying back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She doesn’t even know if that’s possible anymore, as her thighs still shake, even with no stimulation. 

She gets one, soft moment of peace before Kara’s hovering over her, without touch, and just soft blue eyes shining with concern, even as her lips still glisten. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry Lena I don’t- I don’t know what came over me.” 

Lena’s head tips back, and if she was an outsider looking in, she’d see how Kara’s eyes darkened as she took in the marks covering her neck, her chest, her thighs. But she’s really just focusing on breathing. “Don’t apologize,” She finally says, and she waits, a long moment before she grabs at Kara’s shirt and pulls her into a rough, sloppy kiss. “You really are super.” Her voice is low, and husky from overuse, and she feels a light in her chest at the innocent arousal on Kara’s face, like she hadn’t just eaten her like a meal. “Break though.” She says softly, nodding to herself as she lets her head tip back. “Just a little break.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts you can just shoot down in the comments 🤙🏻 I’m also looking to possibly write some wayhaught


End file.
